The present invention relates generally to the packaging of goods for transport, and more particularly to a packaging assembly which covers the goods and a portion of the supporting pallet. Goods which are transported on pallets are typically either bulky goods or goods grouped together to form large units. These goods are normally fixed on the pallets by anchoring mechanism of various designs. In many cases, particularly with sensitive goods, protective packaging is necessary to protect the goods from loss of moisture, climatic influences or physical stresses.
One example of such protective packaging is the packaging of large rolls of photographic paper. Paper-based photographic support materials are currently mostly transported standing on end on pallets. As the final stage of the packaging, the photographic paper roll is wrapped in a shrink-wrap film type of covering. The entire packaging complex is structured in such a way that the paper rolls are protected from impact, water vapor and dust. Plastic film, and in particular shrink-wrap film, has proved successful and is used through the packaging industry for such packaging.
This type of packaging is not without problems. For example, when the goods are unpacked, the plastic film lands in the waste and has to be disposed of, for example, either by incineration or by depositing in a landfill. For reasons of environmental protection, and also for economic reasons, reusable packaging having a long life is desirable. The present invention proposes a solution to this problem by providing a packaging assembly for the pallet transport of goods, which includes a reusable packaging system having a long life, without having to accept any loss of protective qualities.